All is right with the world
by JordanCatalano
Summary: This is set after Farewell My Pet in Season 7. May contain some spoilers of future episodes. Luke and Lorelai are finally becoming friends again but will they remain friends or will they finally be ready to commit fully to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke awoke suddenly, sweating and trying to catch his breath. He had just had another dream about the court case and Anna's bitchyness and as much as he didn't want her to get to him, it seemed she had. Even though he had actually gotten partial custody, some of the words exchanged had hit him really hard. For some reason, her saying that he had bailed on Lorelai hurt him deeply. Luke knew it wasn't completely true, but maybe she was right to a certain extend and her words were haunting him at night when he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Lorelai was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She knew what she had to do and she was glad that he had accepted it. Even before Chris' disappearance act and hostility towards her when her dad was in hospital, she knew it wasn't right and that she had been kidding herself all this time. Looking back she knew from the moment she walked out of Chris' front door the night after sleeping with him. The night she lost Luke; the love of her life and the one man whom she never thought she would have and when she did, she never wanted to lose him. But she knew that they couldn't go on they way they were and that she had to speak up. She should have talked to Luke about April and all her own insecurities after him not letting her in to this new part of his life, but she had been so scared of pushing him and end up losing him. Well, she thought to herself, I did end up losing him anyway and married Larry. "I am going to miss having a middle with the only man I ever really loved." Lorelai looks at the alarm clock and sees it almost 5 am. She smiles as she remembers the dream she had some years back, before her and Luke had even thought about dating. She was pregnant with his twins and when she later that year told him about the dream he had seemed happy and maybe even wishful that one day that dream would become true. Lorelai sighs deeply and sits up in her bed. It has to go she thinks to herself. Luke was there for her when they went shopping for new bedroom furniture and now she had had sex with Luke's arch enemy Chris in that bed. Come to think of it, she thinks and looks around, everything has to go. Chris has jaunted everything.

Luke looks at the clock and sees it's just after 5 am. Realizing there is not point going back to sleep since he has to be up in about an hour anyway, Luke gets up and goes to have a shower. As the hot water covers his body he thinks of Lorelai and the letter she had written. It was more amazing that Luke had ever imagined it to be and after hearing it he knew that he had never not been good enough for her. But it was too late for them now; Lorelai had married Christopher and even though they had broken up now and on the way to getting divorced, Luke knew that he had lost Lorelai for good. The hot water from the shower has a soothing effect on Luke and as he leathers his body in soap he instantly finds himself somewhat excited and slightly erect. Whether it was the water and him touching himself or it was the thought of Lorelai, he couldn't help but reach down and gently touch his hardness. Lorelai had always been Luke's dream and the only one he saw himself growing old with. She was funny, even though she would she could drive him crazy with her non-stop babbling, and she had the most perfect body and her smile and eyes would light up a room so much that you would need sunglasses to keep the shine from hurting your eyes. Luke groans in the shower and pleasures himself while the hot water covers his toned body. When he gets out of the shower to get dressed he catches himself looking out the window towards Lorelai's house. A smile appears on his face. It's snowing. Luke can't help but feel excited and remembering the night Lorelai dragged him out into the street in the middle of the night because she could smell the snow. He quickly gets dressed and slowly goes outside to feel the cold and the falling snow on his face.

Lorelai gets out of bed knowing she wasn't going to sleep again. After having a nice hot shower and 2 cups of coffee she goes to take Paul Anka out for his morning walk. Though today it was a really early morning walk and Paul Anka didn't seem too impressed with walking before the sun rises. As she opens the door she discovers that it is snowing. She smiles because she normally knows exactly when the first snow is coming but this time she must have had other things on her mind. It's still dark and cold and Lorelai goes back inside to put on a hat and some gloves. Paul Anka loves the snow so despite the fact it's early he is excited to go out. She decides to walk to the town square and let him off his leash there. It should be safe since no one is up this early she thinks to herself, closes the door and takes off.

Luke is walking slowly in the snow thinking about his life and how things went wrong so quickly. He knew he would always love Lorelai but he also knew that she was so hurt by everything that there was properly never going to be another chance for them to work things out and start over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Snow Connection**

Paul Anka is very excited about the walk in the snow and Lorelai can't help but laugh to herself about this crazy dog's behaviour. As they reach the town square Lorelai releases him from his leash and walks slowly in the snow. She tries not to look over in the direction of the diner because it still hurts not to go there everyday and just talk to her best friend. "Ex-best friend" she thinks and checks on Paul Anka. She doesn't even notice someone quietly walking up behind her casting a slight shadow from the moonshine.

Luke had already seen Lorelai and Paul Anka when they crossed the road towards the square. He wasn't sure whether she had seen him but it certainly didn't appear that way. Unsure about what he should do Luke stops walking and looks over at Lorelai and the dog. She seems in her own world and bends down to let Paul Anka off his leash. Luke decides to walk over and say hello because he doesn't want to ignore her. He walks up behind her and gently touches her shoulder and she turns to see who is there.

As Lorelai turns to see who had touched her, a smile starts to appear on her face. "Luke" she says. "You scared me. I wasn't expecting to run into to anyone this early". She smiles at him and looks into his beautiful blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I saw you walking and thought I would say hello, or good morning I guess". Luke smiles at her and she can't help but notice his dimples and gets a warm fuzzy feeling inside. "This is the man I truly love and I miss him so much. He's forever my Hubble". Lorelai smiles at Luke and looks down at the ground. She can tell Luke is slightly uncomfortable with the situation as well, because he is shifting from one foot to another. "Well I guess we finally got snow huh" Luke looks at Lorelai and then at the sky. "We did" she says, "I didn't even know can you believe that?" Luke smiles at her and shrugs. "I guess you had other things on your mind. That's understandable. So was your early morning walk just a coincidence then?" Lorelai looks up at Luke and nods. "I couldn't sleep and decided to take Paul Anka out and when I opened the door it was snowing. And since Paul Anka is just as big a fan of snow as I am, we wanted to come down here for a walk" Lorelai looks at Paul Anka frolicking in the snow and laughs a quiet laugh.

Luke smiles at Lorelai and can't help but let out a gentle laugh too. The dog is really nuts and going crazy in the snow. "So… how are you? Are you ok considering everything?" Luke looks at Lorelai to see if her facial expression changes because then he knows if she is ok with him asking. She stops smiling and looks down. But just a quickly she looks back up at Luke and answers. "Yeah. I mean I guess I could have been better but you know. It's just something I have to deal with and I'll be ok. Eventually. I hope..." Lorelai smiles and turn to check the dog is still there. Luke can feel himself longing for her and caring and worrying about her. As much as they have been through she is still the one person he wants to call when something good happens and the one he thinks of when he goes to bed at night; longing for her to be with him. Her long brown curly hair which is so soft and always smells like peaches, her breathing and sometimes talking in her sleep, the way she takes his flannel shirt in the morning and still looks amazing.

Luke shakes his head so to return to reality and the fact that she is not his anymore. Lorelai looks at him shyly and looks like she is confused by his presence. "So, I know things are weird between us but do you maybe want to come back to the diner and have a cup of coffee?" He can tell she is surprised by his proposition by the look on her face but he doesn't want her to be uncomfortable around him anymore. They need to start getting to know each other again and then maybe, just maybe, they can become friends again. He misses her everyday and someone has to take the first step.

Lorelai felt her heart jump when he asked her to come over for a coffee. "But… Paul Anka. You don't allow dogs in the diner." Luke smiles so sweetly back at her and says that he'll make an exception today. Just because it's the first snow and everything. "He has such a beautiful smile" she thinks but feels herself blushing so she looks away. "Oh I don't know what to say to him. I want to go but I don't really know if I should. It hurts just to stand here and look at him so imagine the pain of sitting down in the diner like we did so many times when we were together." Lorelai looks back up at Luke and knows she wants to go with him so badly. "Well" she says "maybe just for one coffee. I am going to work early these days so I really can't stay long." She notices the immediate light in his eyes and he gently nods towards the diner and they start to slowly walk next to each other. She turns to call for Paul Anka but to her surprise he is walking next to Luke and trots right along. He always liked Luke even after the cooking chocolate incident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new day**

Luke opens the door to the diner and turns on the lights. He holds the door open for Lorelai and Paul Anka and quietly closes it after them. Paul Anka runs straight upstairs and Lorelai laughs. "She has the most heartfelt laughter" Luke thinks and gives her a crooked smile back. "Sit down and I'll start on the coffee and if you want pancakes or something just let me know". "Just coffee Luke, that's great and really all I need". I am not eating much these day, and no don't comment on that." Lorelai smiles at Luke and takes her coat and gloves off and lays them on the counter. She pulls out a chair and sits down. Luke looks at her and remembers the first time she came into the diner with a crazed look on her face in desperate look for coffee. She has only been in once after the fateful day a year earlier and that was to thank him for his support when Richard was in hospital. But it felt awkward and she didn't stay longer than a couple of minutes so this was huge to the both of them but Luke also felt that it wasn't something they should talk about. It seemed natural that she was there but it was clear that they weren't completely at ease with each other.

Lorelai looks at Luke while he fills up the coffeemaker. How she's missed his presence in her every day life and just coming to the diner and relaxing and making Luke crazy with her banter and blabbing. They have so much history even before they started dating and Lorelai finally let into her feelings about Luke. She let go and let him kiss her that night of the trial run at the Dragonfly. She still gets butterflies in her stomach when she thinks back to that night. It was such a perfect kiss and Luke had been so sweet and nice in every single way. Lorelai sighs and just as she does she realizes that Luke is watching her. She looks down at the counter feeling a bit strange about Luke looking at her at that exact time; afraid that he will ask her what the sighing was about. Instead Lorelai stands up and goes to check on Paul Anka. Luke nods when she asks if it ok that she goes upstairs. She finds him in Luke's apartment lying in his favourite chair. The chair that she had joked about him not being allowed to move in to their newly renovated house. "He looks happy" she thinks and turns to walk back down stairs where she finds Luke wiping the tables and quietly humming to himself. She smiles and goes to the coffeemaker and pours some coffee. Luke stops and pulls out a chair and gestures for her to come and sit down.

Luke is a bit nervous. It's that feeling you have when you really like someone and you are not sure how they feel. Lorelai accepts his gesture and walks over and sits down. Luke sits down across the table from her and they sit in silence for what seems like hours to him. Finally Lorelai is the first to speak. "So Luke… I… this is weird right?" Luke smiles and nods. She is not alone in that feeling and Luke likes that she admits to it. "I mean, I don't want it to be weird but it is. I feel we should talk about everything but I am so scared that you won't want to listen. That you might get mad and I can't handle that." Luke looks at Lorelai and stutters slightly. "No, I mean… I think we need to talk too and I want you to hear me as well. We have things to talk about and I feel we need to in order for things to get better between us and then maybe we can be relaxed around each other again". He looks at Lorelai and gets concerned that he might have started out to harsh.

But Lorelai just sits there and looks at the table before taking a sip of her coffee and looks over at him. She gestures for him to go on. "Well, Lorelai. I want to apologize for everything. I never meant to hurt you the way I did but you have to understand that I didn't know you were hurting." Luke can tell that Lorelai is about to object to this so he quickly continues "Yes I should have known. I know you better than anyone. You even said I know you better than Rory and perhaps you were right. I should have told you about April as soon as she walked into the diner the first time. But I didn't. I have no excuse for that. And then for you to find out the way you did. I really am sorry Lorelai. But after that, you have to know that to me you seemed supportive. I was scared of letting you in because you are such an amazing person and I was scared that April wouldn't want to spend as much time with me then. I know its silly but it's true. That's really how I felt. I wanted to include you… I wanted us to spend time together with April and Rory. For us to blend as a family and then someday we… us… could add our own addition to the family. But I need to apologize but I also need you to understand that I seriously thought you were ok. That we were ok." Luke sighs after his little speech and looks at Lorelai. She it sitting there looking so sad and hurt that all Luke wants to do is go there and hug her and tell her that things were going to be ok. That they were going to be ok. But he couldn't.

Lorelai is listening to Luke talk. She wants to object when he says that he didn't know she wasn't ok with things back then. But she lets him continue and she listens intensely to him speaking. When he is finished she can feel the tears in her eyes. She wants to go to him and make things better. Make him understand that she has forgiven him about excluding her from April and that part of his life. That she knew he was scared and confused about the change in his life. Lorelai looks up and over at Luke. "Luke… I know you were scared and you didn't know how to deal. But all I wanted was for you to tell me things were going to be ok. That we were going to be ok… I was so, so scared of saying anything because I was afraid of losing you. Terrified that if I said something you were going to be mad and exclude me even more. Or even let me go. I could have said something, I could have handled things differently but so could you Luke. So could you. You could have asked me, asked how I felt, asked me to be a part of things. But you didn't. Not once Luke. And that hurt me. Deeply.".

Lorelai can feel the lump in her throat growing and tears welling up. "Don't cry Lorelai don't cry". She is frightened to look at Luke; she knows that it will lead to her crying and she wants to finish saying what she feels she needs to say. "Luke I need you to understand how much that hurt me. But I also need to understand that I should have spoken to you. That I should have told you about my insecurities and how sad I was to postpone the wedding because all I wanted, all my heart wanted was to be your wife; to marry you and start a family with you. Share our lives together till the end. But I didn't. Until the night I came in here and tried to push you into eloping with me. I was so determined to have you as my husband that I wasn't even thinking clearly. But you said no. And then that was it for me. I asked you to marry me and you said no. When that was all I ever wanted from you... I just wanted you to tell me you loved me. To fight for me that night and tell me we were going to make it. But you let me walk away Luke. You let me walk…"

Luke is staring at Lorelai face and it hurts him deep inside to see her so upset. He doesn't want her to be upset; all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and he had just hoped that her happiness would include him. Right now it didn't feel that way to him. He feels saddened and certainly not surprised though maybe he had dreamed of it to happen differently. Luke doesn't want to keep going on about how sorry he is; to him it's clear that his apology has been accepted but not forgiven and even though she was now on her way to getting divorced he wasn't actually sure he was over the fact that she had not only gone to be with Christopher by she had married him. All he really wanted was for them to start being friends again and for that to happen they needed to talk. Luke looks back over at Lorelai and finds her staring at him. He tries at small smile and reaches over to hold her hands. He just wants to feel a connection between them. He is scared she is going to move her hands away when he grabs them but to his relief she doesn't.

Lorelai is surprised and feels her heart jump as Luke's hand touched hers. It's like a jolt going through her whole body and sends her back to the first time they touched in a away that made her feel the same way as she did know. The night of Liz and T.J.'s wedding when he had asked her to dance. At first it was very awkward and she felt a bit strange about it but as the song and dance progressed she found herself completely comfortable and relaxed in Luke's arms. She had wanted the dance to go on longer but as they split she noticed a look on his face which she hadn't seen in while. He was genuinely happy and his eyes were full of life and contentment. And when they walked home they shared one of those moment where you look at each other and think that maybe, just maybe there was something there; something more than friendship. She looks at Luke not sure whether or not to move her hands but she just can't. She wants to keep talking but is scared they will say too much and it will get heated and they will lose each other in the moment. Lorelai turns to look out the window and quietly says: "Luke, we both have to take responsibility for what happened between us. None of us are innocent and I think it's important that we talk about it instead of hiding from it. That's what led us to here in the first place. I mean, this morning was a great start but we need to be able to go to each other with everything, just as friends, and then maybe we can go back to being best friends. But denying that we messed up isn't going to solve our trust issues and both our insecurities."

Luke is happy to be holding Lorelai's hands and it feel completely natural to him. But her words are hard to comprehend even though he agrees with what she is saying it's too hard for him to listen too or find a right reply to. Instead Luke turns his head down and withdraws his hands from hers. He doesn't look up to see the hurt in her eyes as he does this and Lorelai is not willing to expose her hurt so she stands up. Luke looks taken back by her sudden movement and stands up as well. "I… I… I'm sorry it wasn't meant to seem as if I was disagreeing with you. I mean, I know i have my share of the blame in this but it's just really hard to sit here and be calm about it because you hurt immensely when you not only slept with Christopher but then you went and married him and never even told me about it. Maybe you didn't have to tell me but I still feel you could have come to me. I wouldn't have liked it, no, but when you came to the hospital and then me noticing the ring. It hurt me Lorelai. A lot. But…" Luke sighs and looks Lorelai deep in the eyes. "I hope you know that you can always come to me. Always. Despite everything that has happened I will always care for you deeply and I guess I will always love you too. Both you and Rory." There, I said it, Luke thinks to himself. "I said it but it wasn't a declaring my love kind of thing so hopefully she won't run off.

Lorelai is shocked at Luke's words. They have such a deep connection and she knows that it will never go away and it will never be severed. But to here those words coming out of his mouth is too much for her. She doesn't want leave but she feels scared to stay. "Luke, we will always have a bond that is unbreakable. You will always be in my life and Rory's life and no matter what the state of our relationship I have always known that if I called you, you would be there for me. The same goes for me I hope you know that." Luke nods and smiles at her. "But I need us to start rebuilding some of that trust between us and I think we can. I believe we can." Lorelai looks at her watch and is surprised to see its almost half past 6. She has to go. People are going to start coming into the diner soon and she needs to take Paul Anka home before going to the Dragonfly. "Luke, I really really appreciate you inviting me over today. It means a lot to me… and Paul Anka" Lorelai says not trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

Luke smiles and lets out a "sure". He looks at her and tells her to go ahead and get Paul Anka and head home. He'll get her a coffee to take home. He watches her as she goes up the stairs to his flat to get the dog and goes over to the coffee machine and pours her a cup of coffee, places it on the counter and goes to the back to get her a fresh doughnut as well. They both return at the same time and it feels awkward between them. Lorelai takes the coffee and doughnut and smiles at Luke. "This is good right? I can come back and have lunch or dinner soon right?" Luke can't help but laugh and says that of course she can come back. She is always welcome here. "And yes this was good. Thank you for listening and talking to me." Lorelai nods and walks out the diner door; turns outside and gives Luke a little wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After that morning Lorelai's life was beginning to return to a somewhat normal state as she is kept very busy. Spring is there and the Dragonfly is fully booked throughout the spring and summer months. They have even had to hire some extra help so that Sookie didn't have to work those long hours now she was pregnant again. Michel had being driving her crazy about getting some time off too so they decided to hire three more people to help out when needed. Rory was coming home this spring break to spend some time with Lorelai before the craziness of finals and graduation and Lorelai was really looking forward to spending some time with just her and Rory. After her break-up and divorce she had spend a lot of time home alone and it was good for her to be alone she thought. Rory and Logan had split up after Rory had met another guy but nothing had happened. It had just made her realise she wasn't ready for such a serious relationship just as she was going out into the world for the first time and she wanted to be free; to make decisions based only on what would make her happy. Rory had been upset at first, especially since Logan hadn't taken it well at all but he had finally given up and accepted her choice and they still spoke occasionally. Lorelai had been concerned about Rory and this decision but she also knew to trust her daughter choices and had lent her nothing but support. She was so excited about the upcoming long weekend they going to spend together. They hadn't planned anything but Lorelai knew that Rory just wanted to come home to Stars Hollow and relax and spend time with Lane and the rest of the crazy town. Taylor had arranged for some stupid town Easter parade and an Easter egg hunt as usual so they were definitely going to go to that. It normally also involved some of Miss Patty's famous punch and maybe that was exactly what they needed. Some fun and alcohol. Lorelai smiles to herself at the thought of the two of them hanging out without having to worry about anything except where to get the next drink and dinner.

It's only Wednesday though and there is still two more days to go before Rory is here so Lorelai thinks about what she wanted to do tonight. Sookie had asked her over for dinner but Lorelai didn't really feel like it and had declined gracefully. Ever since that fateful morning, Lorelai had begun going back to the diner. At first it was just to get a coffee to go but as days had gone past the visits had become more frequent and longer. Luke seemed happy that she was there and they even had some nice chats about nothing and everything. He had stayed clear of the divorce subject but she had told him when she had signed the papers and he was clearly happy that she had felt comfortable enough to share this with him. He had seen her looking at new bedroom furniture and just smiled and never asked any questions. It was beginning to feel like they were becoming friends again and Lorelai loved it. Luke was even sharing everything about April with her and they had some nice long talks about how he could make it work now that she lived in New Mexico with Anna. It had been hard on him but at least he knew he was going to get some time with her. He had talked about going to NM during Easter to see April but unfortunately Anna had already made plans for them to go to Florida on some marine biology trip and April had been very excited about it so Luke had been ok with it. Instead he got to spend an extra week with her over the summer which he was very excited about.

Lorelai looks at the clock and decides to go to the diner for dinner and then head home to watch a movie. She leaves the Dragonfly and drives towards the diner. She loves the fact that the days are becoming longer and the trees are turning green again. As much as she loves winter spring just makes you happy, she thinks while looking at the town square.

Inside Luke's is Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk and Babette. They are talking quietly and casting glances over at Luke who seems fully aware of the fact that they are planning something that seems to include him whether he likes it or not. He turns to see Lorelai's Jeep pulling up and he shows a big smile. It's clear that he is happy to see her coming in tonight and he has some great new to share with her. Lorelai enters the diner and the town's people all greet her. They chat for a second before she goes to sit at the counter. "So, what are they up to? They seem very eager and extremely pleasant tonight" Lorelai leans over to ask Luke. Luke whispers: "Properly cooking up some crazy town meeting or gossiping about Mrs Clasky again. You know what they are like". Lorelai laughs and sit back on the stool. "So you are in a good mood today? Did something happen or is it a blue pill kinda happy?" Luke shakes his head at the pill remark choosing to let it go. "No but guess what. I've decided to rent a cabin up in Maine for a week this summer and I'm going to bring April there. It's on this beautiful lake where I used to go fishing when I was younger. And don't worry there are going to be lots of other kids there. I'm not that stupid." Luke smiles at Lorelai as he talks. It's obvious how excited he is to tell her this and gives him a huge smile back and tells him how great it is. Both of it… the trip and the fact that they aren't going to be sitting there all alone since April might not enjoy the solitude as much as he would. Luke just laughs at her and pours her the usual coffee. They are growing more and more comfortable and it's noticeable to everyone around them and they both feel it too. They talk a little about the trip and about what had happened to them during the day.

The town's people are still quietly talking in the corner and Lorelai is trying to make out what they are talking about. "Easter… egg… Bonfire… parade… Luke" Luke Lorelai thinks. "What has he got to do with the Easter Egg Fest?" They are mumbling too much for Lorelai to make out what they are talking about and at the same time Luke returns with her burger and fries. He looks over at the table and shakes his head. "Hmm… So he doesn't know what they are up to and the fact that it involves him". Lorelai's brain is working hard to figure it out as she tries to talk to Luke and at the same time eaves drop on them talking. Babette gets up and walk over to Luke and Lorelai. "Hi doll. So, when is Rory back for Easter?" "Oh she'll be here Friday sometime. And since my parents are out of town we are free that night. So so, great." Babette nods and smiles but is trying to watch Luke out of the corner of her eye. "Something is definitely up with them" Lorelai thinks and becomes intrigued by it. She is determined to find out what they are conspiring over at the other table. Luke goes into the kitchen and Lorelai flies over to the table all ready to question them. The four of them pretend to be talking about the prices of pork loins but Lorelai is not having any of it so she starts grilling them immediately. "So what's this thing you are planning girls? And before you try stop pretend its nothing just so you know I am on to you and I will find out eventually. I've got my ways you know?" Miss Patty looks at the plate and Babette is looking out the window. Babette then turns and says that it's nothing to do with her and that they are sworn to secrecy. It's really nothing exciting she tries. Lorelai shakes her head as to show she is not having any of it. "But sweetheart. Really we can't tell you since it is about the secret Easter egg fest and we want the whole town to be surprised" "And I can't keep a secret?" Lorelai says. The whole table shakes their heads. "Right well don't tell me and I shall find out anyway." Lorelai says and walks back up to the counter. Luke has returned and asks what that was about and Lorelai says that they wouldn't tell her. Luke mumbles something about not caring and says he has to go upstairs to phone in some orders. Lorelai tells him she'll be off soon as well because she has a ton of work to do at the Inn, so she doesn't have to feel guilty about taking the weekend off and spending it with Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai has never really considered taking an all inclusive vacation before. It was her parents who mentioned it to her a little while after the official end of her marriage. But at the time she had told them it wasn't her style at all but over the last couple of weeks she had begun to think about it in a more serious way and even checked out some deals on the internet. It wasn't half as expensive as she had originally thought and had at the spur of the moment decided to take Rory after her graduation in May. .It wasn't like she had other big plans ahead and knew that Rory would appreciate a holiday after the crazy graduation and stress of finals and everything. "I can't wait to surprise her with it and I just hope she is able to take the 8 days off without getting worked up about getting a job and missing possible interviews. It's not like I am taking her away for months this time" Lorelai thinks to herself as she sits in the Jeep on her way into Luke's for her morning coffee. She had still not managed to find out what the gossip ladies had been talking about the day before but it had been a crazy night and now she had her mind on other things. Rory was coming home and the Inn was taking most of her time.

Luke is in the diner on the phone when Lorelai comes through the door. There are already quite a few people in there for the morning rush and she comes to sit at the counter and smiles at Luke who is pouring her a coffee while still hanging on to the phone. He puts his hand over the receiver and says quietly to Lorelai that Caesar will take her order in a minute because he is still on hold with the insurance company and doesn't want to lose his spot in the cue. Lorelai says it fine and she'll just have the coffee because she is running late as it is. Luke notices she looks particular beautiful this morning and she has a certain glow about her for some reason. "I wonder what that is about… I mean, she is always gorgeous but today is a particular good day. Everything is agreeing with her that's for sure". Lorelai is drinking her coffee and have a chat with Kirk who has just entered the diner too. Luke can hear Lorelai asking about the Easter Fest and if Kirk knows if there is any secret plan for the weekend. Kirk is clearly lying when he says there isn't but Lorelai can't do anything but accept his answer and tries to pretend she doesn't care at all. To Luke it is so clear that she is very interested in luring something out of Kirk and fairly annoyed that Kirk is not taking the bait. "I have Mr. Sheppard for Mr. Danes" Luke is drawn out of his thoughts by the woman at the other end of the phone and turns his back to the counter. "Mr. Danes?" "Yes that's me" " Right, sir. I have looked at your insurance papers and after a thorough research I am unfortunately going to have to tell you that we cannot offer you a cheaper insurance on any of your properties and personal belongings. The insurance premium is due to increase by 15 this year and I am not able to offer you anything cheaper despite my best efforts." Luke is just about ready to tell the guy to go where the sun doesn't shine but he bites his tongue and says "Mr. Sheppard I am real sorry to hear that but if there nothing you can do for me I there is nothing more we can do here right? So just send out the papers and I will look at them and return them signed as soon as possible" Luke is fuming on the inside but gently places the receiver back on the wall, sighs deeply and turns around to see Lorelai winking at Kirk and the sight brings a smile to his face.

Lorelai was trying hard to eavesdrop on Luke's conversation but she was way too nosy and curious that she instead tried to make small talk with Kirk. Kirk was being his usual weird self and even though she knew that he knew what it was the gossip ladies were planning he was not going to tell her. So she was chatting with him about Rory but all the time having one ear on Luke. She wondered what it was about since Luke had seemed like he was about to blow up at first but then he just answered in an overly nice and polite way and Lorelai was confused. "He looked like he was going to loose is but now he is just smiling and seems very calm. I wonder if there will be a fun, good old rant from him soon. How I miss ranting Luke. I can't remember when I last saw him ranting about something and me smiling and trying to talk to him all the while he goes on and on. Ranting Luke is very sexy" Lorelai thinks to herself and can feel her cheeks beginning to blush. Luke comes over to her and asks if she is sure she doesn't want some pancakes or something else beside coffee. Lorelai refuses and instead asks what the phone call was about. Luke shakes his head and shrugs while quietly replies: "I just have an insurance problem. They have raised my premium yet again and they are not willing to come to an arrangement where I don't get screwed over". Lorelai is surprised to see Luke so calm and smiles back at him while gently tilting her head. "You know. I can try and talk to my dad and see if can make you a deal or something. He did a pretty good one for me at the Inn, remember?" Lorelai is smiling at Luke as to say that it would be fine if he was to meet with her dad.

Luke looks at Lorelai and can't help but notice the light in her eyes. She smiles genuinely and seems a bit blushed but Luke isn't at all sure why. He is not sure about the idea of Richard and them talking insurance but in a way it would be nice to have someone take his insurance who he knows he can trust and who won't try to ruin him with premium increases. Luke goes to take some orders and when he comes back Lorelai is on her cell phone. He points to the No Cell Phones sign behind the counter and Lorelai just ignores her. He goes to grab her arm just as she stands up knowingly but still trying to finish the call like she had done so many times before. As Luke gets closer he hears her saying goodbye to someone and she puts the phone on the counter. "So if you want to, my dad says he is willing to meet with you after Easter to take a look at your insurance papers and see if he can cut you a better deal than the one you already have. He loves talking shop you know" Lorelai is clearly excited about this and Luke loves it when Lorelai get excited and starts rambling about everything and nothing. He smiles back at her and gently puts his hand on her arm. "Thank you for helping me out. Tell your dad that a meeting next week sounds great and that I will make sure he gets the papers soon." His hand feels comfortable on her arm and he wants to leave it there but knows very well that he shouldn't.

Luke's hand on Lorelai's arm feels nice she thinks to herself. He actually seems happy that she took the liberty to make that call without him actually agreeing to it and she was a bit scared that he might be a bit annoyed with her. He isn't at all and she doesn't want him to move his hand away again but she feels he is a bit uncomfortable so she touches his shoulder and says that it's no problem and that she is sure her dad is going to try his best to get him a good deal. At the same time she moves towards the door and Luke's hand slides of her arm. He smiles at her and says thank you again. Lorelai is warm inside and just gestures with her head to say it's no problem. "I really have to go now Luke but I will let you know when and where, when my dad calls me back. I have to get back to the Inn before Rory gets here tonight. But will we see you at the pre-Easter fest fest at Miss Patty's tonight?" Lorelai knows it is not Luke's kind of thing and that he most likely won't be there but she would like him to come so they can talk and just relax together again. Luke is shaking his head and says that he won't be there because he is closing the diner because Caesar is off and that is not at all how he want's to spend his Friday night. Lorelai is disappointed but not surprised at this and just says that she understands and they will see each other tomorrow instead.


End file.
